


Sound Bites

by KillerKissed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Demon, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Incubus Lucio, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Terato, Teratophilia, male demon - Freeform, male monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Sound Bites

The underground club had been hard to get to. It was almost like a scavenger hunt to get to it. But once you did find it, it was like heaven. There was an ocean of people, all in a blissful state as the tunes were blasting from almost every direction.

The lights were chasing each other in all sorts of directions. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

You were sure on time though. The main event hadn’t started despite your group of friends arriving later than usual. The music was vibrating through your body. It was almost like magic. You started moving your figure to the rhythm of the beat. Your friends descend into the madness of people with you trailing behind. The stage was in front of everyone, high off the ground as the DJ could look down upon us like a god.

His face wasn’t plastered all over the place but his logo was. Even if you didn’t know where you were, everyone knew that logo. The beat dropped and people went wild. It was like the equivalent of pregaming. Everyone was getting so out of hand by the time the hour actually arrived. The lights and music all faded in a moments notice. There was only a sound left like a heartbeat. It started slowly. The anticipation in the air was so thick you could fucking taste it. There was a heavy silence as the beat got faster. People were squirming. It was coming and you could feel it in your chest. The sound got louder and screens came on everything with a countdown starting at three. On two, the lights flickered on towards the stage which cast it in a white glow. On one, it felt like electricity was dumped into the air and all the hair stood up on your arms. On zero, he arrived on to the stage like a champion with a mist pouring out from behind him.

You saw him for the first time in a live setting and about came apart at the seams. It was Lucio, the most famous DJ in your mind. He stood above with his hands above his head, hushing the crowd from his spot in heaven.

“Give yourself to the rhythm!” He demanded from the crowd while his eyes seemed to burn into them.

You didn’t know when the event ended. It was like the memory of it had been completely taken from you but you were left with flashes of the evening. It was waves of bodies blurring together. Your feet ache with how much you seemed to have danced. You remember people getting intimate with each other. There had been kissing, lovemaking, and groups almost dogpiling on each other. It was a haze of euphoria. You remember the sweetness of the music running over your body like a wave. It was delicious. It had literally felt like the DJ had taken his hands and claimed your body for his. You were probably just a delirious fangirl. You knew it wasn’t from any drug because that just wasn’t your scene. You hadn’t taken anything you thought. You could completely still faintly feel the music beating into your skull. It was almost like it was next door to you.

It was so faint. It was an other worldly experience, to say the least. You had every single song he had ever put out. It always made you feel so wonderful as if you were on a blissful ride to nowhere. You shook your head as you slowly made your way back to your room to lay on your bed. You could still feel like your heart was slamming against your chest. You were so hot all over. You started to strip off your clothes until you were nude, hoping the cool air from the fan would stop the heat.

It seemed to be just like a heat wave but slowly ended up pooling between your legs. You wiggled and squirmed until you were just a mess on your own bed, slick running down your thighs. What was happening? Your vision seemed a mess. You took a deep breath and tried to sit up. You saw movement in your doorway as a shadow slid in and moved toward you. You didn’t have the energy to move.

It nudged you back so you’d lay flat on your bed and that’s when the dim lights hit the being’s face.

“Lucio?” You questioned, the word coming out slurred.

“You gave into my music so well.” His voice seemed different now. It wasn’t as perky as before. It was thick and heavy. Everything felt so hot.

“What is this? What’s happening?”

He got up on the bed with you and looked down at you, his eyes burning into you like they did earlier to the crowd. “You’re under my spell. Would you like to submit?”

Your mouth didn’t want to work right. “Submit?”

“I live on sexual energy. Most importantly, I want to feed on your own energy tonight. I don’t take. I am given.” His fingers caressed your cheek and you fell into his touch. “Do you want?”

You nudged his hand more with your face and your eyelids got so heavy. This was your role model on top of your bare form asking for your energy, whatever that meant. How could you say no? “Please!” You took his finger into your mouth and sucked. He added another finger and spread your mouth open before sliding them down your tongue and lower lip.

He inches closer to your face. “Please? Please, what?”

“Take me. “ You mumbled, feeling his fingers slid down your chin as your saliva trailed down to your chest. Lucio pulled your face up to his and kissed you. It was like electricity ran through your mouth to his. You grabbed onto him and clung with feverish intent. It felt his hands were all over you. Your skin seemed to quake under his very touch. You gasped with each grope and pinch. The room was spinning.

You were melting into a puddle as you felt him between your legs, feasting upon your slick. You were grabbing onto everything you could but you didn’t have to the grip strength. You were weak. That fuzzy feeling continued between your legs as his fingers spread you open to suck on your clit. You were about to come undone already. It felt like it was too soon. You grabbed onto his dreadlocks and cried wildly as you came so quickly. Your whole body tensed and spasmed. Lucio did not stop there.

Time seemed to melt away. You didn’t realize he removed himself from between your thighs and seemed to get on top of you. You were showered in kisses. You begged for his taste. He was everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Your back arched off the bed, a soft moan coming from your lips as his mouth was at your throat. You felt something hot pressed between your thighs, grinding against your cunt. His thick head rubbed itself against your lower lips and swollen clit. He spread your legs for a better angle and slid right into your slick hole. His thrusts were quick. It was almost as Lucio was on edge at that very moment.

He filled you out with every inch. It was like you could feel every inch, twitch, and ridge of his girth. Your hands held onto him, fingernails making trails over his body. He was clung to you as much as you were clung to him. You shared breath between kisses and shuddering touches. Lucio pulled sounds from your throat that no one had ever taken from you before. His body continued to work you like he knew every secret you had. Your orgasm curled in your stomach and tightened with every thrust into your velvety walls. You cried for him again as it grew closer. He grew steadier with every moment. You glanced at him for a brief moment, thinking you saw a demon in his place before the vision changed. You came with a force unknown to you and clamped down on his cock. Lucio roared through his own orgasm as he slammed into you for those last final times. Every drop of his seed was poured into your womb. You continued to cling to him, not wanting to let go.

Lucio nuzzled you back into the bed. Your body felt so weightless. Your ears listened for every sound he made. He tucked you in under the sheets and turned the fan on. The cool breeze left goosebumps across your skin. Sweat covered your whole entire body. You felt him press a kiss against your temple.

His voice was in your ear. “Good night. There is more I must do tonight.” A soft sound twirled in your ears and you could never remember a moment that you had ever been more tired.


End file.
